


quiescent

by mermistia



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, daniel is in denial that he likes it, soft cuddles, they're g a y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermistia/pseuds/mermistia
Summary: Daniel has never been one for sleeping so close together.Except, he has.





	quiescent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerducci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerducci/gifts).



For once, it’s actually quite peaceful at camp; the children are where they should be, Max isn’t complaining, the weather is still, and Gwen is off somewhere doing Gwen-things that David assumes she wants to keep to herself.

It’s quiet, and David wants nothing more than to go for a walk by himself, tracing his hands against the branches and finding the most beautiful leaves among the mud on the ground, without Max’s assortment of swears following him through the trees.

And he would go, if he could. He would go, and not return for hours, until Gwen is screeching through the dark for him to come and help her control camp.

He would go.

But the dead weight of a boyfriend on his arm makes movement just a little difficult.

He rolls his eyes fondly, shuffling forwards and burying his face in the mass of messy hair before him. “You’re lucky you smell good,” he mumbles, eyelids fluttering closed. “I was going to go for a walk. But spending time with you is just as good.”

He doesn’t get a reply, but, then again, he wasn’t expecting one; Jasper is far too asleep to hold a conversation, and his soft snoring gives that away in an instant. David takes a deep breath, Jasper’s scent swirling around him, something like trees and dirt and flowers, so perfectly Jasper, so perfectly the smell of the camp that has rubbed off on him.

He pulls himself even closer to Jasper, until the distance between them is non-existent, Jasper’s back pressed against David’s front, dark blonde hair mixing with brown against the pillow.

Jasper shifts a little but doesn’t wake, vaguely annoyed sounds leaving his mouth as the door opens and the sound of soft, almost silent footsteps approaches them, and David sleepily opens an eye and raises his head, peering curiously around the room.

“Isn’t this adorable,” an amused voice remarks from above them, and David lets his head fall back down and his eyes close without glancing up to see who it is; he’d know that voice anywhere.

“You’re certainly welcome to join us,” he says, breathing into Jasper’s neck. “It’s very nice down here.”

“Is it really,” the voice continues, and David feels the mattress sink as Daniel sits on the edge of the bed. “Looks it.”

“S’cosy,” David says, squeezing Jasper around his middle. “He’s warm.”

“I’m cold.”

“So join us.”

Daniel lets out a soft laugh, swinging his leg up onto the bed and lying beside Jasper, arms crossed over his stomach as he stares at the ceiling. “I’ve never really been one for sleeping like that.”

“You have, you just won’t admit it,” David replies, and he can feel his voice getting fainter as the rhythm of Jasper’s breath against him sends him to sleep. “He won’t fall apart if you touch him, y’know. I think he’d like to wake up in between his boyfriends. I would.”

Daniel lets out a defeated sigh, but a smile plays on his lips as David subtly peeks open a single eye to look at him, half of his face visible over Jasper’s mop of hair. “If you insist.”

David smiles contentedly, feeling Daniel’s arm wrap over Jasper and rest on his waist, light blonde hair joining the tangles on the pillow. “See? It’s nice.”

Daniel hums, closing his eyes and moving his face slightly closer to Jasper’s. “It’s awkward.”

“Is not.”

Daniel opens his mouth to retort, but Jasper, apparently awake, reaches a hand up and pushes his face away, Daniel’s argument turning into a noise of mild surprise as Jasper’s hand presses against him.

“Shut up, I’m trying to sleep,” Jasper mumbles, retracting his hand.

David snorts out a laugh, and Daniel raises an eyebrow, his hands squeezing Jasper’s waist slightly. “You did not just tell me to shut up.”

“Think you’ll find I did,” Jasper says, tiredness slurring his voice as he moves closer to Daniel, hugging him tight and dragging David behind him.

“We are uncomfortably close,” Daniel mutters, staring down at Jasper.

“Do you really mind?” David asks.

Daniel doesn’t answer, but he closes his eyes and doesn’t protest, and David smiles fondly at him, closing his own eyes too.

“If you still wanted to go on that walk,” Daniel says, his voice lowered and slightly muffled by Jasper’s face pressed against him. “I doubt you’re going to get around to it.”

“That’s fine,” David smiles, his voice soft and barely audible. “I like this better.”

**Author's Note:**

> my dumbass beautiful friend got me into dumbass beautiful camp camp so i made some words


End file.
